


After the Storm

by howlingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Crying Stiles, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Pack Mom Stiles, Pregnant Stiles, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingsterek/pseuds/howlingsterek
Summary: A glimpse into what life is like after everything that has happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, i'm not sure if I will be continuing The Broken Alpha or Help Me, it's just not going the way I wanted it to go. I have many other fics written that I have yet to publish. I haven't published in a while and I felt pretty confident in the way this chapter turned out, so I decided to publish it. Also i'm not sure if i've posted any of my social media on here but if you want to follow me on instagram you can: @wolfsbane.hale I hope you guys enjoy this, again i'm sorry about the other two fanfics if I can find a way to continue them I will. Otherwise, I might give them away. Let me know your thoughts!

It's been awhile since Beacon Hills has had any disturbances. Everyone slept calmly now. There was less fear radiating off of the people. The Hale pack was settled living in the newly rebuilt Hale house. Melissa now treats patients with normal injuries and John can now solve normal cases. Everyone else in the pack has finally finished high school and began moving on with their lives. Derek had built each couple a house near the main one so they could have their own privacy, but still be near him and Stiles.

Mostly everyone was married except Lydia and Jackson. They are an amazing couple, but they still had their ups and downs. There's been many times where Jackson comes to Derek for advice. He says he does want to marry Lydia but he first wants to make sure that their relationship is stable. Stiles and Derek have told them to consider taking couple counseling. At first they were a little wary about it, but they went anyway. It actually seemed to help them a lot and Stiles was happy for them.

Well enough talk about everyone else's life. Let's talk about Derek's and Stiles' life now.

Stiles was up bright and early getting ready to begin making breakfast. He was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. "What are you doing awake so early, baby?" Derek asked softly. Stiles turned around and placed his hands on Derek's bare chest. "I'm making breakfast." Stiles replied.

Derek hummed and leaned down to kiss Stiles softly. "Come back to bed, we can go out for breakfast. I'm sure Laura would enjoy going to Isaac’s diner." Stiles smiled softly. "I would love to go back to bed with you but we have a lot of errands to run today. Did you forget?"

Derek groaned. He had in fact forgotten the list of things he told Stiles he needed to get done. He planned to work on the garden and porch Stiles had wanted in the back of house.

*Previous week*

_"Stiles, we live in the woods, you have lots of trees surrounding your house. Why do you want a garden?" "Because Der, it's too green I need color out there!" Stiles whined. Derek sighed fondly. "Alright, only because I love you." Stiles glared at him. "You better love me." Derek laughed and then kissed him._

_*End*_

"Fine, go wake up Laura then." Stiles pouted. "Why do I always have to wake her up?"

"Because she sleeps exactly like you." Derek replied. Laura actually did sleep like Stiles. She would sleep for hours and hours without once waking up. And trying to wake her up was a struggle.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek smiled. "Back when you lived in your dad's house, whenever I tried waking you up you never woke up. But then your dad would come up and you would wake up easily."

Stiles blushed. "Well... you see, I was used to my dad always waking me up. So getting woken up by my incredibly hot boyfriend, now husband, was a little new."

Derek hummed and then leaned close to Stiles' ear and whispered. "You know, there was only two ways I could ever get you to wake up if your dad wasn’t home. It was either like this." He placed a soft kiss Stiles’ lips. "Or like this." He then cupped Stiles through his boxers.

Stiles gasped. "Der, you can't do that." Derek smirked. "Why not?"

"Because you know once I get riled up I can never come down." Stiles whispered.

"Then don't." Derek then began palming him. Stiles groaned and bit his lip to try and not let moan slip out.

"Come on, baby. I know you can do it." Derek encouraged. Stiles leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Derek." Stiles whined.

"You're almost there, Stiles." Derek continued the motion. A few seconds later Stiles was gasping. "Derek!"

"I told you you could do it."

Stiles pouted. "But now you got me dirty. I have to go take a shower now."

"I'll make it up to you later don't worry." Derek kissed Stiles and then they were off getting ready. Waking up Laura took the same time as usual, that was no surprise. Once they got her teeth brushed and dressed they were all off to Isaac's diner.

They walked in and sat down in a booth near the entrance. Isaac walked over to their table and smiled. "Hey guys what can I get for you?"

"I would like a regular coffee with 3 pancakes, 4 slices of bacon, and hash brown." Stiles said immediately.

"I would like the same as him except make my coffee black." Stiles scrunched up his nose and made a noise of disgust. Isaac chuckled.

"Alright and what about you Laura?" Isaac asked while writing everything down on his notepad.

"I want this one!" She said pointing at the picture of chocolate chip pancakes on the menu.

"And what do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice!" Laura replied cheerily. She was always happy, as soon as she walked into a room it would light up just by her smile. Derek and Stiles loved that about her. If anyone in the pack was upset she would smile at them or babble on about things and she could make them feel better instantly. It was her charm.

Isaac came back a few minutes later with their food. Laura ate her food quietly while Derek and Stiles talked about what they planned on buying for the porch and garden. They needed to stop at Lowes for wood for the porch and flowers for the garden as well.

They were at the counter getting ready to pay when Derek's phone rang. He took out his phone and sighed as he saw who was calling. It was Mark, Alpha of a pack in San Francisco. "Hey, Stiles, i'm going to step outside for this. Can you pay for me?"

"Yeah, babe, don't worry." Stiles reassured.

Derek went outside and then began speaking. "Hello, Mark."

 _"Hello, Derek._ " Mark greeted. " _I was actually wanting to speak to you for a while but haven't had the time. I was wondering if you could come up here. I need to speak to you over some things about your mother. Nothing bad, just over some of things she left you."_

Derek was a little taken back. No one ever really wanted to speak about his mother in any other packs. They would just tell him how great of an Alpha she was. Derek was still a little shocked and then realized he was still on the phone.

 _“Derek, you still there?”_ Mark asked.

"Yeah, sorry, when would you like me to go?"

 _"I was hoping to see you tomorrow if that's alright. It won't be a long meeting. If tomorrow is not possible let me know and we can arrange something."_ Mark replied

"No, no tomorrow works fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." They said their goodbyes and then hung up.

Derek heard the diner's door open and saw Stiles walk out. "Everything okay, Der?" Stiles asked worried.

Derek sighed. "Yeah, Mark wants me to go up there tomorrow. He said he wanted to talk about some of the things my mother left me."

Stiles knew talking about his family was hard for Derek. It took a long time in therapy for him to finally tell Stiles what actually caused the fire. It's not that Derek isn't comfortable talking about his family with people other than his pack. It's just that he doesn't like being reminded that his family is gone and why they're gone.

Stiles placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you? We could leave Laura with the pack or my dad."

"No, daddy! I want to go too!" Laura whined.

Derek crouched down and placed his hands on Laura’s arms. "I'm sorry sweetheart but you can't come with me on this trip. Maybe on the next you can."

Laura pouted but nodded. "Okay, daddy."

Derek got back up and answered Stiles' question. "No it's okay, stay with Laura. I'll be back by Sunday, Monday the latest."

The family carried on with their day. They went shopping and Derek started working on the garden and then began sketching an outline for the porch. He spent the rest of the afternoon working outside before coming in for dinner.

  
Stiles decided to make something his mother used to make. It was Polish dish called Perogies. He pulled up the recipe online and then got to cooking. Dinner was nice and calm. Laura babbled on about random things she saw throughout the day and Derek talked about what he planned on doing when he got back from his trip. Once dinner was finished Derek helped Stiles with the dishes while Laura went to get ready for bed.

Soon they were finished and Derek went off to their room to pack a small bag for tomorrow's trip while Stiles went to read Laura a bedtime story.

"Alright Miss Laura which story would you like me to read tonight?" He asked upon entering her room.

"Cinderella!" She replied. Stiles grabbed the book and began reading it. Once he finished reading, he closed the book and set it on the bookshelf. He then kissed Laura softly on the forehead. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight daddy." She replied.

Stiles was about to exit the room when he noticed a drawing lying on the dresser. He walked over to it and looked at it. "Hey, Laur, what's this?"

The drawing had a stick figure with a red shirt with squares, which he assumed was supposed to be a flannel, and black jeans on (Stiles), the other had a black jacket with matching black jeans (Derek), and the last one had a flower dress on (Laura). What caught his attention was that he was holding a little baby in his arms.

Laura turned over and looked at what Stiles was talking about. "It's a drawing of us, daddy."

"I see that, but why is there four of us?" He asked confused.

She looked at Stiles sheepishly. "It's my little sister!"

Stiles was shocked. "You want a younger sibling, baby?"

Laura nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we need more pups, daddy! So pack can be big!" She emphasized by spreading her arms out.

Stiles couldn't resist, he went over to her and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Stiles took the drawing with him and walked out of the room. He walked into his and Derek's room to find him sitting in bed reading a book. Derek looked up at him and saw the paper. "What's that?"

Stiles smiled and handed it to him. He chuckled when he asked the same question. "Why is there four of us?"

Stiles got rid of all clothing except his boxers and climbed in bed next to Derek. He sighed contently as he felt his mate’s arm wrap around him.

"Laura said it was her little sister." Stiles explained. "She also said we needed more pups so our pack could be big."

Derek set the drawing aside and faced Stiles. He cupped his cheek and asked. "Would you have another pup of mine, Stiles?"

"I would have as many as you want, Der. Nothing makes me happier than knowing there's life growing inside of me that you and I made." Stiles replied.

Derek leaned in kissed Stiles passionately. "I love you so much, Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek."

That night the couple slept contently in each other’s arms. At 6 a.m, Derek woke up and got ready before he began the drive to San Francisco. He walked out of the bathroom and went to Stiles’ side of the bed and gently kissed him while also placing a hand on his stomach. His wolf howled in joy at the thought of Stiles carrying another one of his pups. He kissed him one more time before walking out to Laura’s room giving her a goodbye kiss as well. He then exited the house and began driving to San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was a little disappointed when he woke up to an empty bed the next morning. It was never pleasant waking up without the presence of your loved one next to you.

He eventually got over it and began getting ready for the day. He walked to the bathroom and did his duties. Then he walked to Laura’s room where he found her on the ground coloring in her coloring book.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Stiles said greeting her with a kiss on her cheek. He looked at the coloring book and saw a paper slid underneath it. He reached over Laura and grabbed it. It was another drawing, except this time it was of Laura with a little boy standing next to her.

Stiles huffed a laugh. “Laura, is this supposed to be your baby brother?”

“Yes.” She answered.

“Baby, you know Papa is only going to have some babies right? Eventually i'll have to stop.”

Laura stopped coloring and looked at him with big teary eyes. “B-But our pack needs to be big.”

Stiles sighed and pulled her into his arms. “Our pack is big, sweetheart. We have each other, Uncle Scott and Auntie Alli, and everyone else. We have grandpa too.”

“I know, Papa.” She sniffles. “But everyone is so old, I want pups so I can play with them.”

“Aw, don't worry, soon you'll have a million pups running around that you won't know which one to play with okay?”

“Okay, can we go eat now?” Laura asked wiping her tears.

Stiles chuckled. “Brush your teeth first and then come down.”

Laura took off running to the bathroom and began quickly brushing her teeth. Stiles smiled fondly and shook his head before heading downstairs to the kitchen so he could begin making breakfast.

*

He was halfway through mixing the pancake batter when his phone rang. He smiled brightly as he saw Derek’s picture on the screen and answered.

“Good morning, Der.”

_“Good morning, baby. How are you and Laura?”_

“We’re great, shed a little tears this morning, but we’re good now.”

 _“What happened?”_ Derek asked worried.

“She drew another picture of her with a little boy claiming it was her little brother. I told her I was only going to have some babies and eventually I would have to stop. She started crying about how we wouldn't have a big pack, but then I told her about the rest of us. Apparently she was upset about not having other pups to play with, but I told her soon enough we will have a million pups we won't know which one to play with and we got it settled. How was your drive? Are you there yet?”

Derek hummed. _“I'm glad you got it settled. I'm here, I just checked into the hotel. The drive was pretty smooth there was an accident which held me back a little but it wasn't for too long.”_

“I already miss you.” Stiles said chuckling.

_“I miss you too. Don't worry, i'll be back by tomorrow hopefully. Unless something happens then i'll be back by Monday. I'm about to head out to Mark’s place.”_

“Let me know how it goes. I love you, Der.”

_“I love you too, Sti.”_

Stiles hung up and went on to continue making breakfast. The rest of the day was spent with him and Laura running errands and spending time with the pack.

*

It was now 8 in the afternoon and Stiles was currently dressing Laura into her pajamas after giving her a bath. They were both exhausted after everything they did throughout the day. He placed her in her bed and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before walking back to the door.

He was about to turn off the light and go to his and Derek's bedroom when a tiny voice spoke up.

"Papa?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Stiles asked softly.

"If you talk to Daddy, can you tell him I said goodnight and that I love him?"

Stiles chuckled fondly. "Of course, baby. Don't worry." With that, he shut the light off and went to get ready for bed.

*

He was now showered and changed into fresh clean clothes when his phone rang. He smiled brightly when he saw Derek's name.

"Hey, Derek."

_"Hey, baby. Getting ready for bed?"_

"Yeah, I am. How was the meeting with Mark?"

Derek sighed. _"It went well. We spoke over things that were left in the vault. Herbs that can be used as healing remedies, what certain books were about. I sort of knew most of the things he said, but it was nice knowing more about them."_

Stiles hummed in response. "Are you going to be home by tomorrow?"

_"About that, Mark let me come back early so i'm actually almost home."_

Derek could hear Stiles smiling from the other line. "Really?"

_"Mhm, m'currently driving down the path that leads to the house."_

"Stop driving while you're on the phone then, mister."

Derek chuckled. _"Alright, I wil. See you in a bit."_ With that he hung up and continued driving.

*

A few minutes later Derek entered the house and dropped his keys and wallet in the bin that was in the entry way. He then took off up the stairs to Laura's room. He entered quietly and gave her a goodnight kiss before walking out and headed towards his bedroom.

Upon entering the the dark room he found a naked Stiles with only boxers on cuddling his pillow. (werewolf eyes are really helpful) He chuckled, took of his shoes, and then got on the bed and hovered over Stiles.

"Hi, baby." Derek whispered before leaning down to kiss Stiles softly, which then turned into make out session. It wasn't rushed or messy. Just their lips moving together and fitting perfectly. Derek pulled away for a brief moment to breathe and remove his shirt before going back to kissing Stiles.

"You're beautiful. You know that right?" He whispered into his ear. Derek could feel and smell the embarrassment coming off of Stiles. So Derek removed Stiles' shirt and pressed gentle kisses onto his upper body.

"The first time I saw you my wolf howled at how beautiful you were, and still are. Even after you gave me a daughter. After you gave me a family again. Something I thought I would never have again. I'm so lucky that you're mine. I can't imagine living without you."

Derek continued to shower Stiles' body with kisses. He savored every inch so he could never forget the taste of it. His hands roamed around to feel the soft skin beneath his hands.

Stiles whimpered and let a few tears escape his eyes. He was overwhelmed by how tender Derek was being.

Derek could smell the salty tears but knew it was okay because he could also smell the amount of love Stiles was radiating. He gently wiped his tears and kissed him softly.

That night, Derek and Stiles made love leaving Stiles feeling like he was going to burst with how much happiness and love he felt. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the the terrible 'smut'. Not really sure how to write it. sorry for any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!

*A few weeks later*

It was 8 in the morning when Laura came  
bursting into their room yelling, "Good morning!" before jumping onto the bed.

The pair groaned at the noise and movement. They opened their eyes and found a very happy Laura sitting in between them.

"Good morning to you too, Laura." Stiles mumbled sleepily.

Derek tugged Laura closer so she was sitting on his stomach. "How is my little princess doing?"

"I'm doing great!" She replied smiling. "What about you, Papa?"

Stiles immediately opened and closed and placed a hand over his mouth as he felt a wave of nausea come through.

"Babe, you okay?" Derek asked worried.

Stiles shook his head and sat up. He regretted it as quickly as he did it because the second wave of nausea came over. He automatically got off the bed and rushed to the toilet where he emptied himself.

Derek set Laura down on the bed and quickly went to comfort Stiles. He knew he hated throwing up. He despised it.

As soon as Stiles was finished, he flushed toilet and then brushed his teeth thoroughly to get the taste of bile out of his mouth.

Laura was sitting on the bed with a worried expression when he came out of the bathroom. "Papa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Laura. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She nodded although she could hear he was lying. She slid off the bed leaving Stiles to lay in bed alone. He groaned as he felt another wave of nausea.

Derek came out of the bathroom and sat where Stiles' feet were placed. "Do you want me to bring you some tea?" He asked softly.

"Please." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and went downstairs to make tea for Stiles. As he approached the kitchen he found Laura sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

Laura sniffled. "Is Papa okay? Why is he sick?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Derek said. "Why don't you go up to your room and play? I'll make breakfast in a few minutes."

Laura nodded and took off up the stairs. Derek then remembered he went downstairs to make tea and got to it.

*

Derek entered the room and found a sleeping Stiles under the covers. He quietly placed the tea on the bedside table and stroked Stiles' cheek.

He stirred awake and looked at Derek confused. "M'what?"

"I brought you your tea." Derek said softly.

Stiles sat up and grabbed the mug that Derek handed him. He then moved over and patted the empty space so Derek could sit down.

Derek sat down and grabbed Stiles' hand, lacing their fingers together. "You know what this means right?" He asked smiling.

Stiles nodded and looked down at his stomach. "I'm having another baby?" He whispered.

Derek smiled and then grabbed Stiles' face and turned it to kiss him softly. Both men were so happy that their family was expanding.

Stiles suddenly pulled back and frowned. "Wait, are you sure? What if i'm just sick?"

"I can smell it, Stiles. It smells the same as when you got pregnant with Laura." Derek informed. "If you want I can schedule an appointment with Deaton just to be sure."

"Yeah, i'd like that." Stiles said nodding.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and make breakfast wanna come down?" Derek said getting off the bed.

"I'll be down in a bit. Just gonna lay here for a few more minutes." Derek gave Stiles a soft kiss and then left the room.

*

Derek was currently making breakfast when Laura came downstairs.

"Daddy, i'm hungry." She whined.

Derek chuckled. "Don't worry, princess. I'm making breakfast now. What do you wanna drink?"

"Orange juice, please."

Laura and Derek were eating together happily when Stiles came down. As soon as he entered the kitchen and smelled the eggs, he turned pale and rushed to the hallway bathroom.

Derek mentally cursed at himself and then went to comfort Stiles. "I'm sorry, Sti. I forgot you get sensitive to the smell of eggs." Stiles got up and rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash that was under the sink.

"It's okay, Der." He said shaking his head. "I think the thing I hate the most about being pregnant is the morning sickness. Everything else, I love."

"I texted Deaton, he said we could go to the clinic today if you'd like."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to get my hopes up. I mean it's a little obvious now, but I just want to be sure. I think it'll be a good idea to tell Laura too."

"Alright then, let's go get ready."

Derek went out to the kitchen while Stiles went up to their room.

"Laura, I need you to go get ready. We're going to take papa to Dr. Deaton."

Laura looked at him with wide eyes. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, baby. He's okay. Come on, let's go get ready."

*

The family of three, were all sitting in the room waiting for Deaton to finish with another patient.

Once said patient left, he brought them to the back where an ultrasound machine was placed.

"Stiles, could you please lay on the table and lift your shirt up for me?"

Stiles complied and laid on the bed with his shirt up.

Deaton grabbed the gel and placed some on his gloved hands. "This may be a little cold." He warned.

Stiles hissed and squeezed Derek's hand which was clutched in his. Derek softly ran his thumb over Stiles' knuckles to calm him.

Deaton moved the wand around a little and suddenly a loud thumping noise was heard throughout the room.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat at the sound. Tears prickled his eyes and his heart filled with joy. He looked up at Derek and saw a huge smile on his face as well as tears running down his face.

Derek bent down and kissed Stiles passionately. Tears were mixed in but that didn't matter.

"Congratulations, Stiles." Deaton said while wiping the gel off and handing the couple some tissues. He then went to the back and grabbed the pictures he printed.

"I'm having a baby, Der." Stiles whispered.

"Yeah, our family is growing." Derek said happily.

Their little moment was broken by a very high pitched scream. "IM HAVING A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER?" Laura yelled.

Both men laughed and then Derek scooped up Laura into his arms. "That's right. You're going to be a big sister."

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever!"

Stiles smiled and kissed Laura's cheek. "Yes you are."

Deaton came out of the back room and handed the family the pictures. "I printed out pictures for the both of you, your dad, and Scott."

"Thank you." Stiles said, looking at the pictures with a big smile.

"I think you know this by now, but remember, no carrying heavy things, and try not to stress too much. Is there's anything else I can do for you guys?"

"No that's it. Thank you, Deaton."

"No problem. I'll call you for your next appointment. Oh also, this is for you, Laura." He said handing her a wrapped box.

"Thank you, Mr. Deaton!"

They all got in the car and Laura quickly tore her present open. She squealed with joy as she found a picture from the ultrasound in a picture frame.

"Look papa! I got a picture too!" She yelled shoving the frame in Stiles' face.

*

Each month that passed by and as the due date for closer, nothing but joy was felt.

One morning, while Derek was at work, Stiles and Laura were getting ready to have breakfast.

Everything was going well until Stiles felt a sharp pain in his low abdomen which caused him to cry out and fall to his knees.

Laura was walking happily down the stairs until she found his papa on the ground crying. "Papa! What's wrong?"

"Laura, call your dad, please." Stiles said quickly before another contraction came through.

Laura grabbed Stiles' phone and quickly searched for Derek's name on the contact list and then called.

"Stiles?"

"Daddy! Something's wrong with Papa, please hurry."

"Okay, i'll be right there." Derek hung up and raced out to his car and quickly drove home.

Laura put the phone down and then looked at Stiles where she found a puddle of water underneath him.

Stiles was still crying and yelling in pain. She started panicking and tears welled up in her eyes as she didn't know what do. She ran up the stairs and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and boxers for him. About to leave the room, she spotted a bag sitting beside Stiles' nightstand. She unzipped the bag and took a quick peek and found a bunch of baby stuff in it. Feeling like it was important, she brought the bag with her.

When she got downstairs she found Derek carrying Stiles. "Come on, Laura. We need to go."

Once they were all situated in the car they began driving. Derek had called John beforehand and was now meeting them by going in front of them and turning on his sirens.

"D-Der," Stiles whimpered. "It hurts."

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and took as much pain as he could. It only helped some but it was better than nothing.

*

They arrived at he hospital and Melissa immediately took over. They brought him into the delivery room and began hooking him up to different machines. Many nurses also filled the room bringing different supplies in. Finally the doctor came in and told Stiles to start pushing.

The next half hour was filled with screams and tears. But finally on August 3rd at 11:38 am Talia Marie Stilinski-Hale was born.

Welcome to the world little one.


End file.
